Loss and Gain
by crude
Summary: Ginny just got married to Harry and it's their wedding party.All's well until Ginny sees a dark-haired boy in the dark hallway.DxG.Oneshot.Rated-M to be careful.


The First And The Last The First And The Last

Summary Ginny just got married to Harry and its their wedding is well, until Ginny sees a black-haired guy gasping for air in the middle of the deserted hallway. DxG. .

Disclaimer- If I had owned HP, I d have been 11times richer than Queen Elizabeth. Since I m not, I don t.

A.N. My first HP fanfic. If you re underaged, please don t continue. You can enjoy the other wonderful stories available in the site.

0I0

Ginny was never this full or happy in the whole eighteen years that she had lived. Today she got married. Married to the boy whom she loved since she was only ten. It was all a blur. She and Harry were playing quidditch when Harry suddenly popped up that question. And obviously she had gone totally stiff and after it had registered in her mind that the boy of her dreams had asked her to marry him, she broke into a crazy laughter and shouted the YES that she had been aching to say aloud.

Now, she was married and was having fun at their wedding party. Everyone was there, Hermione, her all six brothers,her friends from Hogwarts, relatives, Harry's friends and acquaintants, some people from the Ministry. All in all it was a big wedding party.

Ginny excused herself from the group of girls from Hogwarts with a smile and went to the bar that was set especially for the wedding. Loud music was blaring and vibrating inside the room. Incase you re wondering, the party was at Hogwarts. Yep. Afterall, it was Harry Potter who just got married.

Placing the empty glass, that she had with her, infront of the bartender, she asked for another glass of Butterbeer. She didn t think Firewhiskey would do her any good. The bartender, who was a boy of about sixteen, handed her the beer with a smirk which, Ginny supposed, was meant to be flirtious.

Her mind dancing in good mood, she let it off with a small smile. As happy as she was, her feet wouldn't take anymore of moving, so she decided to just watch the people talking and dancing.

Looking over the energetic crowd of people, her eyes caught a certain pair of green orbs. Ginny took a sip from her glass and smiled seductively at Harry. No, they hadn t done it yet, but a couple of kisses and touches here and there did occur occassionally.

Harry winked at her in response and returned to talking with Cedric about something.

About to take her glass for another sip, Ginny brought it higher to her neck level, when someone crashed at her side, causing her Butterbeer to fall all over her red dress. Ginny immediately took a step away from the person with hiss.

"Oh, sorry, Gin!"

Ginny looked up to see Ron, his face screwd in worry. Probably worried that he'll have his head cut by his fiery-headed baby sister for ruining her perfect dress.

However, he was surprised to see a smile break onto Ginny s face, instead of a scowl, "No, no, don t worry, Ron. No harm done!" She said and walked past him to get cleaned.

Ginny rubbed the drops of beer that were still hanging on her dress as she walked through the hallway towards the Girls' Restroom, her pumps making taps on the marble floor.

I'll probably have to change. She muttered under her breath as she crossed the quadriple hallways. She halted. She thought she caught something red in the hallway to her right. Walking back a few steps, she glanced at the said hallway again.

Sure, she had seen right and yes, it was red. There in the middle of the dark hallway sat a boy who seemed injured and was holding his right arm.

Curiosity and instincts kicking in, she carefully walked to the boy and found that he was gasping for air. She got on her knees so that they were at the same level. The boy had silky, shoulder-length, jet black hair that was covering his face from her view as he had his head bowed.

Placing her hand gently on either of the boy's shoulders so as to not surprise him, she asked," Are you okay? I think I should take you to Madam Pomfrey."

Trembling, the boy looked up at her. He was about her age, probably one or two years older. Ginny guiltily took in his beautiful and striking features. He was an asian, Ginny concluded from his eyes and his asian-pale skin, and had deep brown eyes that looked so innocent and full of pain. And the red that she had seen was his blood red t-shirt.

Remembering that the boy might die gasping for air if she just gaped at him, Ginny helped him get up from the floor and flung his arm over her shoulder, supporting him to stand. She noticed that his breathing had gone almost normal.

"Thank you..." Ginny heard him manage to finally mutter. His voice was smooth and deep, something which also held a hint of a boy of about twelve. Ginny nodded, "Oh no, it's completely alright." She wouldn t mind hearing his voice every second of her life. Wait, what's she thinking?! The Butterbeer must have been punched. And the fact the boy s breath was tickling her neck didn't help at all.

To stop the situation..uh.. her mind from going out of control, she decided that she should take him to Madam Pomfrey. So, she started dragging both of them towards the medical wing. Both of them were limping, the boy because of his still-to-be-discovered injury and Ginny because of carrying a weight on her shoulder which was more than her own.

The hallways were dark and was lit only by the moonlight cast upon it. Everything was silent, unnervingly and uncomfortably silent.

"So, what's your name?" Ginny asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

The boy gulped, his throat had gone dry from all that forced inhaling. "Satoshi Hara", he replied.

Ginny nodded, "Satoshi is it... You used to go to Hogwarts too?Cause' I ve never seen you before." Satoshi shook his head and said, "I went to Japanese School Of Wizardry, it's in Japan, as the name suggests."

Ginny's eyes widened a little in surprise, "It's in there too? I wonder where else wizarding schools are!" , she exclaimed. Satoshi gave a small smile in response, but then frowned when Ginny opened her mouth to question again. He knew what it may be.

"But why are you here ?"

"Urgh...", Satoshi's face screwd up in pain, "I can t bear it... I'll heal myself, I've got some energy now." He pointed to a room a few steps ahead of them, "Take me there, I'll be okay.", he said.

They stopped walking. "You know, Satoshi, I can easily heal you. Just tell me where you're injured or what the problem is." Ginny offered. She could see that every step was adding to Satoshi's pain and didn't want it to get worse.

However, Satoshi shook his head, "You can t, it's not something taught in schools and trust me, I know a less complicated way to heal myself.. if you'll just take me there. Please." He looked into her wine eyes pleadingly.

Having no power to resist that look, she agreed. "Okay, but I'll watch you till you're healed." She conditioned. Satoshi smiled and nodded his head.

Ginny started moving them to the room that he had pointed to and once they were inside, they found that the room had a small window , a small shelf and a big, single, olive couch. It wasn't elegant or anything like most of the rooms in Hogwarts, instead it was like a dungeon.

Ginny laid Satoshi down on the couch and went to the window. The room was too stuffed even if there were only three things in it. Hoping that the window will make it better, she tried to open it. Only to fail. She was trying a spell or two to open it when she heard a noise.

She slowly turned around. What she saw surprised and scared her. There was Satoshi, standing by himself, without any trace of pain and smirking. She didn't know she should be happy because he was not in pain any longer, or be scared that he was smirking like mad.

"Satoshi..." She trailed, unable to say anything. Satoshi's smirk only widened. Then for the first time she noticed that he was holding out his wand. Panick suddenly began to rise in the pit of her stomach. Thoughts began to rush past her mind randomly... Today was her wedding, She told Hermione to name her daughter Rose, she was hallucinating, Harry should continue with quidditch... I'm in trouble.

In her panick attack, she didn't realize that Satoshi was practically hovering over her grinning maniacally. All of a sudden she realised... the noise, he had locked the door.

Ginny was rooted in her place, not able to move a muscle.

Satoshi leaned down, placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, pinning her to the wall and kissed her on her lips. He broke apart and smiled at her and his licked his lips... "You taste delicious, Red."

Ginny's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

His face started changing part by part and what used to be black, long hair, now it was toussled platinum blond. His asian, dark brown eyes turned into usual eyes with stormy grey orbs. After a few seconds, Draco Malfoy was standing infront of her instead of Satoshi Hara.

Slowly gaining confidence, Ginny tried to move. But she was still rooted to the place. She was paralyzed. He had put a spell on her.

"I'll finally have you only for myself... forever and ever and ever..." He whispered in her ear. And the next thing Ginny knew, he pounded on her like a wild beast.

The lights went out.

Everything was black.

...

Sprawled on the cold floor, her eyes were red, blank, empty as she stared towards the ceiling, but he could tell from the up and down movement of her chest that she was still alive. Her body was bare except purple bruises that occured in many places. It all had blood, dried blood sticking around some small wounds.

Harry tore his gaze away from the sight and shifted to the other body that was lying partially over Ginny's body. Same as Ginny s except it was Draco Malfoyss and that his lips had a small curve of a smile frozen on his pale face. He had scratch marks on his back, chest and arms. He was breathing rashly.

Clenching his teeth in anger, Harry glanced back at Ginny. Tears that had been threating to fall for ages, streamed down his cheeks. Why? Why had Malfoy done this?Because of his rivalry with him?That only?

He hadn't expected this. Sure, he and Malfoy were arch-enemies and had been on each other's end of wands a thousand times, but this.. this was sick.

Malfoy sat up and finally saw Harry. A lazy smirk appeared on his face.

"She is as delicious as she looks." He said, eyeing Ginny's bare form. Ginny moved a little, but she turned to neither of them. Instead she closed her eyes. She was too ashamed and weak to react to her husband and Draco.. all that pain, humiliation. She had nothing left.

Harry stayed rigid, unable to speak.

Malfoy got up and magically dressed himself.

Harry took a step towards Ginny.

"Uh-uh, Potty," came Draco's drawl. He stood protectively infront of Ginny. "I'm keeping her. You don't really think I did this only because she was your's for a while?"

"You bastard!" Harrly barked. He tried to tackle Draco, but was thrown to the ground by a curse.

Draco smiled at his lame attempt, wand clutched in his hand. "She's mine, Potter. Got that?"

With that brief warning, Draco took up Ginny in his arms. Ginny protested but it was nothing against Draco's strong arms.

In less than a second, Harry was all alone, staring at the cold, grey wall opposite to him, as Draco, with Ginny, apparated away.

For once, Harry had lost what he was destined to have, a thing so precious and lovable that struck his enemy's fascination. His Ginny.

oooooooo000000oooooooooo

A.N. : I hope this version is better, if not perfect. The last version was done in a hurry so I lost track of what I was writing. When I read it later, I myself was quite offended(honestly).  
I'd like to apologise for that.

Anyway, please, please, please review!!


End file.
